Wild Western Vol 1 16
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Dade's gang ** ** Rake ** Chick * Hank Races and Species: * * Locations: * * San Greedo, | StoryTitle2 = White Swan's Treason! | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = At the village of the Apaches, White Swan laments to her grandfather Red Hawk how she seeks the love of Apache Kid. Unaware that the Apache Kid is listening in, Red Hawk tells her that she must wait for him to speak, but White Swan swears to do whatever it takes to win the Apache Kid's heart. Realizing that White Swan is up to something, the Apache Kid decides to watch her in secret. White Swan locates a group of outlaws out on the range and asks them to pretend to kidnap her in order to make the Apache Kid rescue her and hopefully announce his love of her. The men are reluctant, but speaking in private they see this as a means of eliminating the Apache Kid. They send one of their men to deliver the ransom message to Apache Kid. However, along the way, Apache Kid slips away and changes into his alter-ego of Aloysius Kare to foil White Swan's ambitions. After changing into his other identity, Kare sends his escort on a wild chase for the Apache Kid and continues on to where White Swan is being kept prisoner. Seeing White Swan's situation, Kare attacks the outlaws that have her prisoner despite White Swan's protests to leave the situation alone. Afterward, Kare frees White Swan resigns to let Kare rescue him in the hopes that someday Apache Kid might finally express his love to her. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Outlaws Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle3 = Guns of Doom! | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Russ Heath | Inker3_1 = Russ Heath | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = Dead Man's Gold! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Gerald Altman | Inker4_1 = Gerald Altman | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | Appearing4 = | StoryTitle5 = Nugget of Death! | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Joe Maneely | Inker5_1 = Joe Maneely | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = While riding through Texas, the Gunhawk spots some vultures circling in the sky and decides to see what they are stalking. He finds the body of a murdered sheriff. He searches the man and finds a bank book for the Burro Flats bank with a large nugget of gold attached to it. Gunhawk decides to investigate the murder and along the way to Burro Flats someone tries to shoot him but misses. When he gets into town, he talks to the editor of the local paper and learns that the sheriff had hinted in on something big with two other locals who have also gone missing. Gunhawk decides to check in on the local banker, Bailey. When he questions Bailey, he tells him that he has no idea what business the three missing men were up to. When Gunhawk leaves empty handed and is bushwacked once again, but he kills the man shooting at him. Suspecting that something is going on, Gunhawk gathers the newspaper editor and they go back to the sheriff's body. There, Gunhawk decides to investigate the waterfall where he was shot at earlier. Behind the waterfall he finds a cave where there is a cache of treasure hidden inside. Also there is Baley and his men who killed the three men, who discovered the treasure with him and were all standing to take a cut. Bailey killed them to take all the gold for himself. Gunhawk gets the drop on Bailey and his men and guns them all down. In the aftermath, he tells the newspaper man to not report about the cache of trouble, explaining that once the general public knew about it there would be untold bloodshed and murder by those greedy enough to try and claim it all for themselves. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Banker Bailey Races and Species: * * | Notes = * "The Texas Tigress" is reprinted, in 3D format, in 3-D Tales of the West #1. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}